


Haters• Lashton AU

by lashtontrxsh



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Luke, Cashton, Cussing, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mashton, Senior year, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, fetus 5sos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtontrxsh/pseuds/lashtontrxsh
Summary: "I hate you Iwrin.""What was that I can't hear you.""I said I fücking hate you.""Why don't you come tell me to my face."__________In which Ashton teases look for being gay and Luke's fed up with it until Ashton tells home the truth. How will Luke handle it?__________This story includes ~•homophobia• self harm attempt•kinks•drinking and drugs•strong language• a little cake (just a little bit)©lashtontrxsh 2016





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Guidelines*
> 
> Here are some things that I want to clear up before you read.
> 
> • I am the official writer of this book any other ones are fake.
> 
> •This is my first official fanfiction, so please let me know if their are any mistakes. 
> 
> •I am American so this book is going to be in Sydney but my locations may not be correct.
> 
> This story includes ~
> 
> •TRIGGER WARNING•
> 
> •homophobia ~ it's not really bad homophobia but it's a little bit, so if you can't handle it this is not the book for you.
> 
> • self harm attempt ~ their will be self harm and self harm attempt and I know it's a triggering subject so therefore i will not put a lot in the story.
> 
> underage drinking and drugs ~ the boys will be drinking when it comes to parties and when it comes to drugs they're no hard drugs just weed and pills.
> 
> •kinks ~ I'm not going to list them out but they will be identified in the story. When it comes to the intimacy, it is 100% legal.
> 
> •strong language ~ There will be a lot of swear words (Ashton would not approve) but the boys are in their last year of high school so what do you expect.
> 
> • a little cake (just a little bit) ~ okay so in the start Luke and Calum will date if you didn't understand.
> 
> Luke is 17  
> Ashton is 18  
> Calum is 17  
> Michael is 18  
> *They are all seniors*
> 
> Lastly, please no hate on this book there will be smut in the story so if you don't like something about the story please keep it to yourself.

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are • Melanie Martinez -Mad Hatter

•

Highschool.

The place where dreams go to die. That's how Luke would sum it up. He hated it with burning passion. To him it was a place where people didn't understand him. He would casually ignore it but their was one person who could always get under his skin.

Ashton Irwin.

Luke didn't know why but he felt like Ashton had it out for him. Luke was an openly gay person. He didn't really tell anyone until he started dating his boyfriend, Calum Hood.

•

Luke stared into the reflection of his bright blue eyes in the mirror. He felt the same everyday: irritated. He was tired and fed up with judgmental people.

Luke shook the thought away as he slid a beanie on to his head to cover up his bed hair. He slipped on his clothes and grabbed his backpack and walked out the door.

When he got down stairs he heard a horn honk outside. Luke doesn't have is own car yet so Calum drives him to school. He grabbed a banana and ran out the front door.

He hopped in the front seat of the car and slammed the door shut. 

"Good Morning." Calum said sweetly as he kissed Luke on the cheek. Luke wasn't the type to get emotional. He felt like if you showed to much that people could take you for granted.

He gave Calum a small smile with a faint hi. 

Luke was always lost in his own mind. A place were he could block out everything else, and be himself without any judgement.

Reality set in as they arrived at school.  
They walked through the door straight to their lockers. Luke tried to rush to his first class hoping that he wouldn't run into Ashton. 

Grabbing his books and rushed into his first class. English.

His teacher, Mr.Horan, barely paid any attention to Luke. He just didn't have the energy to actually care about him. He sat in his seat and pulled out his headphones and played The Foofighters. 

Spinning infinity, boy  
The wheel is spinning me  
It's never-ending, never-ending  
Same old story

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender

•

It was around Lunch so Luke went to the place he would always go. He walked out the front doors over to the picnic tables on the front lawn. Calum was already there on his phone. He looked up at Luke and smiled. 

"Hey, they let us out early so I got us lunch." He handed Luke the tray and sat next to him.

For some reason Luke felt extra upset today. He had know idea why, he had nothing to be upset about he had a perfect boyfriend, a perfect family, and besides school his life was fine.

With out warning, Luke felt a sharp pain in the back of his head that had so much force that shoved Luke's head into his plate of food. 

With potatoes covering his face he turned around to see Ashton smirking.

"Nice catch Hemmings"

Luke looked down to see a football (soccer ball). "Luke don't do it." Calum said with worry and fear in his eyes. Luke shook his head and picked up the football and threw it back at him. Hard.

The throw wasnt hard enough because Ashton caught the ball with ease. "Awe better luck next time Hemmings." He joked. Luke gritted his teeth together. "Fück you Irwin! Luke shouted across the field. His body burned with anger.

Ashton faked a pout and gasp with hurt. " Tsk tsk tsk Awe Hemmings it's rude to say such hateful little things out of the little sinful mouth of yours."

That set him off. Luke stood up and shoved Ashton hard but not too hard.

"Pïss off Ashton!" 

"Awe the little gay boy knows my name." Ashton bullied and belittled Luke. He loved making the younger boy hurt. Luke was beyond pïssed he was way worse. 

Before he could think, Luke ran and connected his fist with Ashton jaw. Ashton stumbled back onto the ground. Luke felt powerful but at the same time guilty.

He didn't like conflict and he sure didn't like to start it either. Luke just hated the way Ashton treated him. He already felt shïtty about himself, he didnt need more reasons.

Calum could tell by the guilt and fear on Luke's face that they had to leave. He grabbed Luke's wrist and  tried to run off but before he could Ashton spoke up.

"Where do you think you going?" He spat with hatred. "You think you can just hit me and leave?" If looks could kill everyone would be dead. The scene didn't grow bigger because Luke knew that it was going to get bad.

Ashton got up and walked a couple of steps closer but not too close. After more silent stares Luke spoke up,

"Look Ashton du- " 

"Dont try to explain yourself because nothing will get you out of me kicking your äss." 

Luke took off. He ran and kept running. He wasn't scared of Ashton, he just didn't want to get his äss kicked. When he realized where he was, he looked around to see if he had lost them.

No one was around. Luke was in the very back of the school. He looked at his watch. 

12:05pm 

Shït. He only had 10 minutes until class.

Luke walked to the corner and poked his head out. Everything was still normal. Luke signed in relief. He turned around to walk back but instead, he ended up face to face with the one and only.

Ashton Irwin.

•  
Hi guys my name is Eichelle and thank you so much for reading this chapter it took forever. Please don't give up on this book. It takes a long time to post because I try to make the chapters at least 1000 words. But I will update soon.

Word Count: 1038

Thoughts on this chapter?

Please Leave Kudos and Comment

-Eichellexx


	2. 0.2

Luke was terrified.

He was about to scream but before he   
Ashton covered his mouth.

"If you scream I will hurt you understand?" Ashton stared look coldly in the eyes.

Luke frantically nodded his head. Ashton quickly grabbed his wrist and ran over to the back door that was on the side. They went inside the room that's look like the locker room. It was dark and foggy. 

"Look Ash I don't regret doing an-

" Just shut up." Ashton pushed him to the wall. Luke couldn't go anywhere. He was surprised that Ashton wasn't hurting him.

"No! I am sick and tired of yo-" 

"Luke I swear to god I would stop talking if I were you."

Luke scoffed, "Or what Ashton what are you going to do? I always have to put up with your bullshït and I'm sick and tired of it!"

Ashton paced back and forth while his hair gripped his hair tightly. 

"God Luke! Can you just ever shut up, your driving me fücking crazy?" Ashton shouted. Luke was "startled" by his outburst but it only pïssed him off more.

Luke stared at him for a moment. Why was he doing this? What was the whole point?

"I hate you Iwrin." Luke mumbled.

"What was that I can't hear you."

"I said I fücking hate you." 

"Why don't you come tell me to my face." He scoffed. 

Luke could tell that Ashton was testing his patience but he just couldn't take it anymore.

He walked up to Ashton until they were centimeters apart. They were so close Luke could feel Ashton's hot breath on his face.

"Fück you Iwr-".

That's all Luke could say before Ashton grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his lips into Luke's. It was quiet. No words were exanged. Luke was lost in this feeling he was having. It felt nice and smooth the way their lips moved in sync.

Ashton tapped Luke's legs asking for permission. He grunted in response. Ashton gripped the back of Luke's thighs. 

"Jump."

Luke jumped up and into his arms. Ashton gripped his thighs harshly. Before Luke could think, he moaned into Ashton's mouth. 

The realization hit him like a bus. His body filled with guilt and regret. He had to stop. Now. Without unattaching their lips, Luke caught the younger boys bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down roughly.

Ashton let out a short screech bringing his hands to his lip as well as dropping Luke.

"Ow what the hëll was that for?" He yelled harshly at Luke.  

"Why the fück would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Really Ashton, you just fücking kissed me for no reason."

He looked at Luke with his mouth partly open. Luke laughed bluntly and walked out to leave, but before he could Ashton ran up and gripped his wrist. 

"Don't touch me." Luke tried to walk away but Ashton's grip was too strong.

"Promise you won't tell anybody about this not Michael, not even Calum."

"And why would I do that, everyone is going to hate you not me."

"Luke please." 

"What Ashton Irwin the jackäss homophobe, doesn't want people to know he kissed a boy."

"Luke please I'm begging you."

They stared each other directly in the eyes for many moments.

"Fine. But stay away from me." 

And with that Luke was gone.

___________

Okay a lot of stuff just happen so your welcome. I decided to update today so yay!!! 

Thoughts on this chapter?

Kudos and comment

-Eichellexx


	3. 0.3

Two weeks.

That's how long the awkward glares, and little eye contact and the little mentions lasted for.

It was like an awkward game of truth or dare gone wrong.

"Hey Ash what's up? you seem distant more than usual."  Michael said waving his hand in front of his face.

Ashton swatted Michael's hand away and groaned. 

"I'm fine I'm just little.....distracted."

"From what?"

"None of your business." Ashton snapped.

"Dämn dude I was just asking you a question."

"Look can we just stop talking about Luke."

Ashton immediately regretted everything that came out of his mouth.

"Who said we were talking about Luke."

What are you talking about I didn't say Luke I said stuff."

"Sure you di-"

" Michael let it go." Ashton looked at him with a stern look, but Michael only gave him a smirk in return.

Ashton groaned. "God you so annoying."

"Ashton has a crush on Lukey no wonder your so mean to him."

The comment made Ashton look him straight in the eyes. There was silence for a split second, but Michael had already regretted what he said. He tried to leave but before he could, Ashton pinned Michael up against the wall harshly.

"Listen here and listen good, I could care less about that worthless waste of space. That fücking ugly äss fag can go to hell!  
sighted  
Ashton was furious. His grip tightened around Michael arms. He let out a little whimper.

"Liking Luke is the last thing I would ever do. He is a stupid piece of shït  and I could give two shïts about the fag." Ashton said without even blinking. He looked hard and deep into Michael's eyes.

Michael's eyes filled with disappointment.

"Wow Ash, that's really low, even for you. I get you don't like him but to say that. I don't even know who you are anymore." 

Ashton's eyes softened at his friends words. He didn't mean it, or at least he didn't think he meant it. Ashton didn't know anything anymore after what happened, every time he heard Luke's name all he could think of was his soft lips on his.

But he couldn't think like that, he shouldn't think like that. He wasn't gay and he would never be gay. He hate homosexuals. They were a disgrace to human kind. 

Ashton loosened his grip on Michael's arms. Michael managed to slip away from his arms as he grabbed his stuff to leave Ashton grabbed his wrist.

"Michael wa-"

"What's up with you man, your not you anymore. Your rude and judgmental and selfish and it's so fücking confusing dude! Tell me what's really going on."

"I - I can't tell you."

Michael scoffed at his statement, "Oh really when you figure out when you feel like you can tell me what's really going on let me know, until then just stay away from me." 

Ashton didn't have another chance to speak before Michael was gone.

Once again like always Ashton was alone. He wasn't always the raging homophobic ässhole  he claims to be. Before all it, he had know friends he was a loser and outcast. He hated everyone. They always find away to ruin his life especially his father, but that's a story for another time.

• 

He couldn't stop thinking about it. The kiss, the fight, that time, that date. It always found its way back into his head. Its not like he wanted to it's just when he kissed Ashton their was this little door that opened a whole new feeling for him.

Anxiously, Luke bit on his lip ring he sat at a table in the cafeteria. He constantly picked at his food. He wasn't in the mood to eat. Calum noticed. 

"Hey Lukey are you okay?" Calum placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort. 

Luke needed to get Ashton out of his head and the only way he could do that was to talk to him about it.

"Yeah uhh I just h- have to go to the bathroom yeah."

"Oh okay." Calum gave him a faint smile and continue to eat. Luke on the other hand, got up and walked to the front entrance. Ashton was always outside either playing football (soccer) or eating lunch with Michael.

When Luke looked out side he couldn't find Ashton, all he saw was Michael sitting lonesome at a table. A light sob knocked Luke out of his thoughts. It was coming from the bathroom. 

Luke slowly walked in to find a pair feet under the last stall. 

"Who's in here?"

"Nobody."

Luke immediately recognized the voice. It was Ashton. Why was he crying? He didn't know why but the boy honestly felt bad for the boy.

"Ashton I know it's you open the door."

The door creaked open to reveal puffy eyed - sniffling Ashton.

"I can't stop Luke."

"What?" The younger boy knew exactly what the crying boy was talking about.

"I can't get rid of the felling in my stomach." He pointed down at his stomach and poked it.

"Your doing this to me." Ashton said his voice raising a little. Luke backed up until his back hit the stall wall. He was screwed.

"I didn't do anything." 

"Yes you did. You made me feel this way, and now all I can think about is you soft pink plump lips, the way your breath hitched when I licked the bottom of your lip."

"Ashton stop you don't know what your doing, your not thinking correctly." Luke said trying to move closer to the stall door.

Ashton quickly grabbed the door and closed it then locked it. 

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I know you get that feeling in your stomach every time you think of me."

Ashton was far from crying now he was angry but confused at the same time. He moved closer to Luke until their chest touched. 

Luke's breath began to quicken as Ashton made his way to Luke's ear. He nibbled on his ear a little up and down. 

He could see what Ash was doing and it was obviously working. Ashton slowly bit down on Luke's Earlobe lightly sucking on it. Luke let out and uneven groan.

"A-Ashton please you don't want to do this." 

He tried to push the older boy away before he regretted what he was about to do.

"Oh that's were your wrong baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too. But their will be smut in the next chapter don't worry I haven't forgotten. It's okay I love it too. I really wanted to update so here you go. Thank you some much for reading I really appreciate it. See you really soon! HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> -Eichellexx


	4. four

So I am going to use this ⛔ everytime smut starts and ends because I don't want people complaining about how there's smut.

•

"Oh that's where your wrong baby boy."  
⛔

Ashton stared deeply into Luke's eyes. His breath was heavy but steady.

Soon after, Ashton attached his lips to Luke's bright pale neck. He planted small little butterfly kisses all over until he found his sweet spot. 

Luke groaned at the sudden feeling. He never felt this way before. He has slept with people but it was always you know... Simple.

"A-Ash please your making a mistake."

Even though he didn't want to Luke tried to stop Ashton because he didn't want him to regret anything.

"Are you sure about that?" 

Ashton planted more sweet kisses around the sweet spo, which made Luke let out a little huff.

"Aww so eager are we. Patience is key."

Ash gently kissed the soft spot slowly working his way up. He then lightly sucking on the spot swirling his tongue over it every once in a while.

Luke let out a little whine, low enough that Ashton couldn't here he bit down harshly on his lip so nothing else would come out.

Without warning, Ashton sucked roughly on the spot forming a dark purple-blue bruise.

The taller boy shot his hand up to the shorter ones hair tugging at his roots roughly. A slightly loud inhuman noise escaped his mouth "Fück Ash! p-please." Luke whined, tugging again at his hair.  

Ashton pulled away for a moment, raising his eyebrow at Luke and smirking.

Luke groaned at the lost of contact. "What was that for?" Luke whined. Ashton smirked again, "Okay first of all, what the hëll was that noise? It sounds like a cat taking a cold shower." Ashton chuckled at the way Luke blushed at his statement.

"Wow way to kill the moment Irwin." Luke mumbled while fiddling with his fingers. Ashton walked back to Luke, putting his hands on both sides of him. He put his face dangerously close to his.

"Does this kill," he placed his hand over the bulge in Luke's pants and squeezed, "the moment Lucas." Luke's moans filled the air shortly, until Ashton covered his mouth.

"Shh baby boy you've got to stay quiet okay". 

Luke nodded frantically, arching his back forward for contact. Ashton slammed his lower half on to Luke's making Luke groan in pain.

Ashton grinded their lower halves together steadily. He gripped the back of Luke's thighs once again, picking him up. Luke gasped extra loud at the feeling. His thighs were his weakness. Luke whispered a soft "sorry" then buried his face again.

Since the gasp was so loud, Luke had to bury his face into the crook of Ashton's neck. Ashton lifted the blonde boy up and walked him over to the toilet (he's just sitting on it) and sat down. 

He manage to do the whole action while keeping their lower halves together, which cause more friction for the both them. Luke released soft pants in Ashton's neck.

"Fück Luke", he wrapped one arm around the tall boy's waist to keep him still. Ashton used his other hand to grip Luke's chin so he could look him directly in the eye.

Ashton quickened the pace as he gripped both of his hands onto Luke's waist, and slammed the lengths together. Luke threw his head back in full on pleasure. He whimpered which let Ashton know he was close.

" Fück baby boy, you have know idea how crazy you make me feel." Ashton said, as his voice grazed over Luke's ear. "The taller boy let out a soft moan and gripped at Ashton's shoulders.

" P-please Ash." Luke tried to make out his words but the electrical feeling going through his body prevented him to. As he was coming to the edge, Luke grinded down faster. Ashton noticed and decided to help.

⛔

Luke squeezed his eyes shut as he came closer and closer to his edge. Just as Luke was about to let go, he heard a voice enter the bathroom.

"Hey Luke are you in here?" 

Calum.

Luke turned to look at Ashton. The hazel eyed boy quickly got up on the toilet and put his feet up.

"Yeah, Cal its me I'm just uh", He looked over at Ash again and frowned, "using the bathroom. I'll be right out okay."

"Alright bud see you later." 

And with that Cal walked out the bathroom leaving Ashton and Luke in awkward silence. 

"Soooo..." 

Really that's all Ashton could say. For some reason that pïssed Lucas off.

"Really Ashton, so that's all your going to say, if Calum would of found out you were in here," Luke paced back and forth tugging roughly at his hair.

"This right here", pointing at him then back at Ashton, " is never going to happen again okay, you already ruined my life so you are not going to ruin my relationship, Got it?" Luke quietly yelled still thinking that Calum was still outside. 

"Luke I-"

"Don't Ash just don't you've done enough harm."

Luke slammed the door open and ran the out the bathroom. Luke didn't know were to go, but he didn't want to be at school. He ran out the building into the woods. His feet traveled far until they couldn't go anymore.

Out of breath, Luke sat down on a tree stump near by and cried. He had no idea why he was crying Luke just did. He was hurt, confused, and lost.

Luke wanted someone to hold him. He wanted Ashton to hold him but he couldn't do that. So Luke just sat their and bawled his eyes out in the middle of the woods.

After a few hours, Luke still sat in woods pondering (of something great my lungs fill and then deflate) his thoughts. It felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted of his shoulders.

Luke didn't know how he felt about Ashton. He didn't really hate him honestly. He only hated him because he judge Luke off who he loved and that wasn't fair to him.

To be honest, Luke had mixed emotions about Ashton. It was all just a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •
> 
> I'm listening to  The Girl Who Cried Wolf  and Vapor so that's kind of what this chapter is based off sort of idek.
> 
> But anyway thank you so much for waiting for me to update, its been like a little over a week but yeah. I know I got someone in their feels.
> 
> Thank you so much for the ones who commented and gave kudos on the chapters It motivated me to write. So thank you!
> 
> Thoughts on this Chapter?
> 
> Vote and Comment
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> -Eichellexx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back so sorry I have been gone for so long :(

It feels like everyone's watching to see what my next move is.  
~Stained: Tori Kelly 

All week Luke couldn't not stop thinking about Ashton.

It wasn't totally on about how he made Luke feel, it was more about the experience Luke had with Ashton.

Luke couldn't quite understand why he felt that way he did he well, just did. He felt like Ashton had created this type of space inside of him that he never knew he had.

Ashton was acting different. Before he hated Luke, couldn't stand him. But, now all of a sudden, he is more physical with him. It's not like he didn't like it, it just made him feel different.

Luke knew it was wrong but, every touch and mark Ashton made, or the little touches he gave Luke that made him vulnerable and needy, and the way he use his words and actions to give Luke that special feeling that could  possibly throw him over the edge.

But Luke knew he couldn't  have him because he had Calum. Or already he thought he did. 

Look, Luke liked Calum he just didn't love him. He didn't feel the love and affectionate connection with Calum that he thought he had with Ashton.

Calum was like his safe house. His best friend in this case. Of course Luke felt bad, but he couldn't just leave him. It was complicated.

What wasn't complicated was they way Luke felt towards Ashton. He was craving something from the younger boy. Passion. Luke needed it, He wanted it. 

But he couldn't have it, and Luke knew that.

So he shuffled through the hallway covering his face ever so often when he saw Ashton. It's not like Luke wanted to ignore Ashton he just had to for his and Ashton sake.

It was wrong, Ashton was a jackäss to Luke and he didn't deserve that. For some reason that pïssed  Luke even more off.

Luke just wanted to stop stressing about the whole situation, so he decided to do the dumbest thing ever.  
Luke went to go talk to Ashton.

Again.

This time Luke finds Ashton sitting behind himself at the lunch table on his phone.

He takes a deep breath then  slowly walks up.

“11We need to talk."

Ashton turns around with a emotionless look on his face. He stands up and crosses his arms.

“We have nothing to talk about, Luke. You hate and I hate you that's all."

As he started to walk away, Luke gripped his wrist and pushed him back. No one turned around thankfully.

"Sit your äss down before I start something." Luke growls looking around the cafeteria.

Staring into his eyes for a brief moment, Ash yanks his arm back then sits down.

“Look Luke I don't wa-"

“No."

“What?"

"For the first time in your life your going to sit here and listen to what I have to say."

"Or what?" Ash says smirking slightly.

Luke takes a deep breath and scoots closer to the brunette.

"Or... I will tell Calum what happened."

Ashton smirk dropped when those words left his mouth.

"Luke, you promised me." The scared boy says pleading.

"Then don't test me."

Luke leans back in his chair as a smile spreads on his face.

"Now, let's begin. I speak, you don't got it? Hesitantly, Ashton nodded his head.

"You have made my life a living hëll since forever, then out of the blue, you acted different around me, physically and mentally. 

Luke stopped to see Ash tense up a bit. He has to stop himself from smiling so he can continue.

"What I can't help to understand is why me?"

Luke comes closer to Ashton to the point where his hands are on the table and hus face is less than a foot away from the smaller boys.

"Why me?!"

"I- I can't tell you." He says with a lump forming in his throat.

Luke began to form his hands into a fist. Unexpectedly, Luke smashes his hand onto the table.

"Tell me!"

A few people turn around, but not enough to start something big.

Ashton, shocked by his outburst, stands up and grabs the older boys hand and drags him out of the cafeteria, somewhere less populated.

"Look I don't understand it either okay, every time I'm around you I just have a strong urge to kiss your beautiful face, and yeah sometimes I can't control myself and things get out of hand. Don't act like you don't feel the same way luke,"

In mid sentence, Ash grabs Luke's hands and squeezes them for comfort. 

"Luke I think that I am in love with you, and I have always loved you. I'm scared because I don't want to be this way okay but just being around makes me feel weak, and all these new feelings are so overwhelming and I don't think I will be able to handle".

The hazel eyed boy collapses to the ground, tears brimming his eyes.

For Luke, everything clicked together finally. He understood why he felt this way and why he started to act different.

He honestly felt bad for him. He felt guilty, glad, confused and all kinds of other shït he couldn't explain.

Out of remorse he pulled the older boy into his arms. 

"Ashton, I am so sorry." 

He gently padded his back as he softly sobbed into his arms. Luke was happy the Ashton could finally open up to him and be honest. 

Luke had so many questions to ask but he thought it was better to give the brunette some time. 

As Ashton laid in the blonde's chest, he felt a load of weight lift off his shoulders. He wasn't use to being honest but he kind of like it.

He liked being honest with Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..... Before you kill me for not updating in months, I have to be honest.
> 
> I WAS LAZY and I had writers block....BUT IM BACK BABY! I know I got some people in their feels but that's the point.
> 
> Thoughts on this Chapter?
> 
> Kudos and Comment
> 
> See you soon! (For real this time)
> 
> -Eichellexx


	6. Chapter 6

not edited

A week after the Lashton moment at school, Ashton went back to ignore Luke. 

Full on ignore.

Whenever Luke even tried to approach the hazel eyed boy, Ashton would just walk off. The blonde didn't understand why Ash was being so distant. First, he cries in his arms then, asks like he doesn't exist. Luke thought it was about their relationship at first, but now it's like Ashton is putting up a wall against everyone.

This boy name Tyler at their school is having a party and invited Luke and Calum, they had nothing better to do, so they decided to go.

Luke didnt know how he would feel if Ashton showed up, doubting he won't because he needs to work a lot of things out by himself.

Over the few weeks, Luke had became very distant with Ashton, the problem was that Calum noticed he just didn't want to say anything. Luke honesty felt guilty for lying to him so much. Tonight he was going to make it up to him, probably get drunk and have fun. They both needed it.

•  
(6:12pm) Ashton: Hey are you going to the party?

(6:14pm) Luke: Um no not really, just thought I would stay home tonight.

(6:14pm) Luke: Are you going?

(6:15pm) Ashton: yeah I am. How come your not?

(6:20pm) Luke: I just don't feel like it.

(6:20pm) Ashton: Are you lying?

(6:30pm) Luke: no 

Read at 6:30pm

•

Luke didn't want to lie, he just had no choice, or that's what he kept telling himself. He didn't want it to be weird but it was, Luke had a boyfriend but he still didn't know how he felt about Ashton. The feeling was amazing when he was with him he just....can't forget all the shït Ash put him through.

But their was a loophole between them...  

The blonde boy just wanted to wash away all the confusion with pure alcohol. 

So he got dressed and sprayed on some cheep cologne, and slid on his black vans and headed out the door.

As he headed into to cold breeze of the late Saturday night, in the mist of the fog, Luke spotted  
a blurred image of Calum's car. 

He jogged to the passenger side and hopped in the car.

"Hey." Calum says as he looks up from his phone and gives the boy a faint smile. 

"Hey, do you know where um, Myler Shilyer, what ever his name is lives?"

Calum gave the taller boy a chuckle and replied with "Yeah. Its 4800 Ross Rd."

The blonde boy stacked his feet dashboard.and laid back as he said with a small laugh, "Alrighty than let's go get fücking dazed!"

Soon after, the boys drove off into the mist.

As they arrived at the party, the boys are soon surround with loud music, sweat bodies, and drinks. 

Luke's eyes scan through the room trying to look for Ashton but discreetly.

He was interrupted, by Calum asking him if he wanted a drink.

Apart of him want to to say "don't fücking do it your going to regret it" while the other part was like "go absolutely fücking crazy what do you have to lose.

Of course, he listen to the bad side as he walked into the cooled kitchen.

Vodka, Hennessy, Bourbon, and beer.

"Which one gets me wasted faster?" Luke thought to himself as his glided of the vodka bottle. 

Bingo.

Like grabbed a plastic red cup and filled it half way with vodka.

"Hey, I don't think that's a very good idea Luke."

The blonde turned to see Calum with concerned with his "well being".

"I'm fine I know what I'm doing."

“I don't think you are Luke, thats alot of vodka."

Luke filled with anger without out intending to.

"Well since your not my mum you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do, Calum."

The older boys face filled with hurt as the blonde walked out of the room.

The vodka slowly made its way throughout his body.

Luke's mind was blurred, along with his eyes. His mind was filled with questions he couldn't understand or answer.

All he want was to have fun and let loose. So he did.

He slowly grinded his way to the middle of there room, passing have naked drunken bodies.

The music pulsed through him like a rapid pulse.

He moved his hips to the rhythm of the music, his eyes closed focusing on the the music.

The blonde feel a faint figure behind him faintly moving closer. A bold and firm pair of hands wrapped around his waist and guided him softly to the beat of a new song.

"Who, are you."

He turn to only see a bold pair of brown eyes in front of him.

He unknown man smirked and only said one word.

"Theo."


End file.
